Not My Own
by HayloHato
Summary: What if Victoria had planned out James life before he could live it? On the eve of her death all the plans she set up get set in motion. He's thrown into the vampire world abruptly but soon finds out he isn't quite as alone as he thought. James x Alice


This takes place before the Cullens meet Jasper. Currently James is five. Victoria is twenty seven and has been for four centuries.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I crouched down lower against the trunk, my body pressed gracefully against the tree. The cold winters air flowed through the tree, rattling the leaves. My eyes focused down on James, he was easily the cutest human boy I had ever seen. He had soft dirty blonde hair that dusted the tops of his ears with creamy white skin and dark lashes that framed innocent green eyes. James was the only one who could melt the ice around my dead heart. I glanced around once more and spotted his mother, Nenna. She had all that I ever dreamed about; a beautiful family and most of all a good life. On the outside anyway.

James tilted his head letting the scar above his eyebrow catch the fading light. I suppose his scar along with his other various cuts and bruises stuck out more due to my heightened vision. Unlike Nenna, I would have protected my child under any circumstances. My expression hardened as the knowledge I had acquired over the two years filled my head.

Nenna married a soldier named Thomas at a very young age. Perhaps in hopes of living a good life in America. She gave him one son in return for the marriage. Thomas was injured in the war, and ended up losing his left leg. I suppose most of his rage stemmed from his failure to being the perfect son to his own father, and the drinking didn't help out his attitude at all. Thomas had begun to beat James harshly on James' third birthday. It disgusted me; he was no man but only a pathetic coward. Nenna stood by Thomas, going on and pretending that her life was completely normal. Maybe that's why James needed me so badly; and in return I needed him just as bad.

I turned my head letting my flaming red hair catch the harsh winds, it whipped and coiled around like violent snakes in the winters air. I pressed harder against the tree sucking in a deep breath of air as I welcomed the shadows as protection. My eyes connected with James eyes for a brief moment before he was dragged away inside.

I tilted my chin up trying to catch a scent of any nearby humans. My stomach tightened violently, and my mouth watered. The scent was of two humans, within five miles of where I was. I leaned down pressing my knees hard against my marble chest before springing away. When I was a safe distance away from the house, my feet met the frozen ground with a harsh thud. I sniffed the air again, their scents stronger this time. Over the centuries I had improved greatly in both tracking and hunting. The thirst seared through my chest like flesh on a hot flame. I had very poor self control but all the confidence in the world.

I approached them slowly, occasionally letting my foot crunch down on a branch. They were both very young, and quite vulnerable. They were holding each other close, obviously sharing an intimate moment. I scoffed out loud folding my arms over my chest. The couple turned there attention towards me, radiating both fear and curiosity. I lifted my nose in the air to take in a sharp breath, they smelled so sweet. I stared them down batting my dark lashes at them, a simple smirk was plastered on my flawless face.

I flexed my hand in an almost intimidating manner. It proved that I was no longer one of the good guys. They turned sharing a chaste kiss then a nod before sprinting off in opposite directions. I cackled lightly bounding off after the girl. The snow fluttered all around us but it didn t slow me down one bit. I matched her strides with ease.

My eyes were fixed on only her, causing the dark forest around us to blur. My grin grew wider, flashing off my white fangs as I watched her trip over a branch. Her body crashed down into the ground with a crunching sound. She cowered on the ground burrying her face in her hands. I skidded to a stop in front of her before crouching down to reach eye level with the girl. She looked young and quite terrified as tears pooled behind her eyes. Her dark brown eyes darted all across my face as if looking for some type of explanation.

I suppose I should have spared her, she was innocent but the thirst was too strong. I reached down brushing my fingers from her cheek to her collarbone, then down to her broken arm that was cradled against her chest. The blood rushed beneath her rather pale skin as she flinched away from my touch. I leaned forward more, rocking on the balls of my feet. Being this close to her was driving me insane, but I couldn't help toying with my food.

I reached up combing through her honey brown hair before wrapping my fingers it in and yanking on it roughly. It caused her neck to jerk harshly as the pain shot through her body. I ended up shattering one of her vertebrae. I leaned in pressing my lips to the hollow of her throat. Her pulse quickened, and the fear that coursed through her veins made her even more appealing.

I parted my lips lightly before biting down and draining her of every ounce of blood. The burning sensation in my throat was not quite satisfied. My attention turned back to her mate, and I almost gave out a light groan. The underbrush crunched a few feet away from me. I straightened my position letting her body fall limply to the ground. I stood there waiting for him to come closer from behind, as I silently counted down the moments in my head.

He came into view behind me letting out a cry of pain. I wanted him to suffer, to have to see his mate dead. I smirked before using my speed to my advantage. I ended up in the forest next to him. My eyes examined his pain stricken face closely. He rushed to the girl's side, tears dripping down his eyes. I rushed out and stood behind him. My footsteps were silent, blending in with the quiet that engulfed us.

"Emily." he whispered pressing her face into his chest. The boy leaned down brushing his nose across her hair.

I leapt forward digging my nails into his shoulders. He cried out in pain, but still held the girls dead body close to him. I leaned down shredding his coat with my teeth. His exposed flesh flexed under the pressure of my hands. I dipped my head low gripping the muscle in my teeth. I shook my head roughly letting my teeth cut into him. He screamed as loud as he could, but didn't put up much of a fight. I bit down harder, attempting to draw out any fight left in the boy.

His eyes drooped as blood rushed out of his body quicker than I anticipated. I sighed leaning down to drink up what was left. I stopped abruptly, hearing James' hollow cries. I sprung up giving the boy a swift kick before darting away. I had been interrupted on my hunting, because James needed me, the things I gave up for this little boy.

I ducked in the shadows of the trees before approaching the house. It was almost dead silent now. I came up to the house with caution and peered into the window, my eyes narrowed on Nenna. She had a cloth pressed to her face in effort to muffle her tears. I slid up the window, and crawled in letting it slam behind me. Thomas was slumped over in a chair and a bottle with strong brown liquor spilled over his feet. He snored quite obnoxiously, which only added to my irritated mood.

I took one stride gripping his neck in my hand. I squeezed down with all my force, snapping his neck in two. There was no way he would be left unpunished. I smirked in satisfaction, as I slipped down to hall to James room. This house was the only permanent place I stuck around for more than two weeks. I suppose I was what you could call a nomad. I had stayed in Oregon for all of three years just to be around this boy.

I walked gracefully into his room. James was curled into a tight ball on the middle of the floor. His many toys scattered around him. I reached down scooping him up in my arms. I walked over to his window before turning and snatching up two sweaters. I wrapped them securely around him, before slipping away into the fresh winter's night.

* * *

Review please.


End file.
